


Show Me 展示

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Neediness, Possessiveness, Public Masturbation, Smut, Touching, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 「告訴我。」格雷夫斯續道，他的聲音甚至壓得更低了。「我治療你時這種事經常發生嗎？」「經常。當你——當你觸碰我。」格雷夫斯吸了口氣。克雷登斯聽見了。格雷夫斯靠得更近，沒近得碰上，卻近得足以讓克雷登斯感受到兩人相隔的每寸空間。他的聲音是低沉的呢喃。「發生這種事時，克雷登斯，你會怎麼做？」





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Show Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677570) by [callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay). 



> 授權：

　　格雷夫斯觸碰他，在他的手指底下，克雷登斯的掌心變得光滑、粉紅，全新的肌膚，不受鞭子與勞動折損。格雷夫斯的魔法感覺冰涼，輕輕癢癢的刺痛，讓克雷登斯顫抖。他幻想感覺從雙手透過血管擴散，蔓延全身，驅逐他所有的痛楚。但冰涼虛構的魔法席捲後，別的事物湧起佔據了位置，羞恥與愛意與渴望熾熱的在他胃部打結。

　　「好了。」格雷夫斯低聲道，拿起克雷登斯兩隻手，退後一步欣賞自己的傑作。「這樣該好過一點了。」

　　「是的。」克雷登斯答道，雙眼盯著地上，微微搖晃，心臟於兩個願望之間搖擺：一，轉身離去，掩飾他有多想要這個；二，維持這個姿勢直到永遠，讓格雷夫斯的拇指就這樣按著他的掌心。

　　然而格雷夫斯一隻手抓住他，另一隻移開，伸去整理克雷登斯的衣領。克雷登斯沒有抬頭看，但他仍然感受到格雷夫斯的目光打量著他，從他衣領落到胸膛，然後更低——生出的恐懼讓克雷登斯嘗試轉身離去，但已經太遲了。

　　他聽見格雷夫斯注意到時微微倒抽了口氣。克雷登斯在他破舊的褲子下硬了，痛苦地、羞恥地硬了，單憑格雷夫斯的雙手與格雷夫斯的魔法。

　　發狂似的，克雷登斯扭開，試圖掙脫格雷夫斯的掌控，但格雷夫斯緊緊抓住他的手腕，將他固定在原位，隨即伸手抓住克雷登斯的衣領將他扯近。當克雷登斯停止掙動，狠狠扯住他衣領的手就鬆開，格雷夫斯轉而將手滑到克雷登斯頸後。

　　當他開口，他的說話緩慢，他的語氣平靜。「是因為我嗎，克雷登斯？」

　　克雷登斯打了個哆嗦，掙扎於接受格雷夫斯撫慰的觸碰抑或抽身離去，羞恥加劇，傳遞危險的灼熱沿著他背脊凝聚腹部。有一刻他只能吞口水，他雙眼刺痛，然後格雷夫斯的雙手抓緊了他，他被迫哽咽道：「是的，格雷夫斯先生，對不起，我不是故意——」

　　「噓。」格雷夫斯的拇指撫摸著克雷登斯的頭骨。「你不用道歉。我想幫你。你也在幫我，對嗎？」

　　克雷登斯點點頭，儘管他不肯定格雷夫斯到底是不是在幫他，他觸碰的方式令克雷登斯渴求他難以名狀的事物，他魔法的刺痛讓克雷登斯幾個小時以後仍然感覺得到，僅僅是格雷夫斯手指輕擦就讓克雷登斯陰莖變硬。

　　「告訴我。」格雷夫斯續道，他的聲音甚至壓得更低了。「我治療你時這種事經常發生嗎？」

　　「經常。當你——當你觸碰我。」

　　格雷夫斯吸了口氣。克雷登斯聽見了。格雷夫斯靠得更近，沒近得碰上，卻近得足以讓克雷登斯感受到兩人相隔的每寸空間。他的聲音是低沉的呢喃。「發生這種事時，克雷登斯，你會怎麼做？」

　　「我會怎麼——？」

　　格雷夫斯續道，語氣鎮定：「你會碰自己嗎？」

　　克雷登斯閉上眼睛點頭。

　　格雷夫斯的手指仍然緊緊握著他的手腕，緊得有點痛，隨後，突然，仿佛下了決定，格雷夫斯放開他，退開幾步。

　　克雷登斯顫抖，羞恥隨著血液流動，讓他雙頰灼燒。他沒有張開眼睛。他想道歉，想把話收回，想讓自己變成不同的人，格雷夫斯可以尊重的人，但他能做的只是找借口。「我——不過，是遲些。晚上。我不——」

　　「做給我看。」

　　克雷登斯沉默了。他用不著問格雷夫斯想看什麼。格雷夫斯用四個音節說清了，用他低沉、冰冷的語氣。

　　是魔法做的好事，格雷夫斯曾經告訴過他，一個可以操控他人意志的咒語。「但我永遠不會用在你身上。」他說，拇指貼著克雷登斯下巴一角。「因為你想幫我。我想我們合作，克雷登斯。」然後克雷登斯點頭對他說：「我想合作，格雷夫斯先生。」

　　克雷登斯跪了下來。

　　他總是這樣跪著，在他於教堂角落發現的隱藏位置，若然有誰夜深人靜時看見他，他看上去就像在禱告。在小巷這裡不同，冷冰冰暴露人前，另一樣不同的是他必須解下皮帶，而非直接扯下破爛陳舊的睡褲——但是格雷夫斯看著他，於是他做了，即使雙手在皮帶扣上抖動。他也解開了褲子，動作笨拙，每次手指碰到陰莖的形狀他的身體都顫抖，然後他猶豫了。

　　「做給我看。」格雷夫斯再次道，克雷登斯顫巍巍點了點頭，拉下內褲，掏出陰莖。

　　他雙眼盯著眼前地上，但他不用抬頭看也感受得到格電夫斯盯著他，盯著他裸露的陰莖，觀賞著他。他感受到某種微妙的興奮的力量，像是向母親說謊，像是某次當格雷夫斯讓他觸碰他的魔杖——令人著迷，因為禁忌至極。但恐懼太過龐大，恐懼格雷夫斯厭惡地轉身離去，恐懼克雷登斯深入骨髓作痛的渴求永遠得不到滿足。

　　隨著他跪在那裡，微底暴露，此刻延伸。克雷登斯希望格雷夫斯會做些什麼——告訴他怎麼做，或許，又或者乾脆伸手觸碰他。他極其渴望這樣，渴望格雷夫斯的手放在他頭上，支持他，給予他慰藉與安全感去抵抗恐懼與渴求的旋渦。

　　但是格雷夫斯沒有觸碰他。格雷夫斯做的只是看著他，等待，直至克雷登斯終於閉上眼睛，顫顫抖抖吸了口氣，觸碰自己。

　　第一下觸碰讓他一陣戰慄，肌膚摩擦肌膚，奇怪又新鮮，只因格雷夫斯治癒了他的手。他記起格雷夫斯的手指滑過他掌心，讓他哆嗦，然後握得更緊，以急切的動作套弄陰莖柱身。

　　「就是這樣。」格雷夫斯低語，低得克雷登斯好奇是不是什麼把戲讓他心臟怦怦亂跳，但感覺的確良好，一陣幸福的顫抖穿透他灼燒、扭曲的內裡。他繼續做下去，找到節奏，環著陰莖頭部短促挺動，就像夜晚自個兒做那樣，他的呼吸溢出化為微小的呻吟，快感開始凝聚下腹。

　　通常都很快，瘋狂又絕望，他可以迅速擺脫溜回床上。但現在變得困難了。他的血液變熱又變冷，每波興奮都緊隨一陣羞恥與不適，讓他肌膚刺痛、胃部絞動。他無法集中。通常他這樣做時，他可以短暫迷失於生理快感之中，但現在他的注意力像磁鐵一樣被格雷夫斯吸引過去。他感覺得到格雷夫斯看著他，他聽得見他緩慢穩定的呼吸，他無法停止描繪自己在格雷夫斯眼中的樣子——蜷縮、渴望、用手套弄著自己的陰莖——

　　「克雷登斯。」格雷夫斯說，聽見自己的名字令克雷登斯抽動。「慢慢來。我想看。」

　　格雷夫斯的話令克雷登斯背脊一陣戰慄，重重吞了吞口水，他放慢了手上的節奏。現在每下套弄都感覺罪孽深重、自我放縱。一切變得更糟，他每下套弄都有時間感受到全方位的尷尬與內疚，然後快感，他就像一隻碗，被填滿到邊緣又再被抽乾，一遍又一遍。

　　但格雷夫斯發出滿意的聲音。「就是這樣。」他輕聲道，欣賞著克雷登斯。「看看你。」

　　克雷登斯不禁低頭望去。震驚地看見他的陰莖推進拳頭，直直指著天空，在蒼白的手中硬挺怒紅。有一秒他感覺它不屬於他，這麼原始情色鮮活的東西永遠不可能是他的。

　　然後他擠了擠，感受到快感顫抖過全身，血液在手掌下脈動，就是那血液令他肌膚瘀青，讓他雙頰通紅。

　　意識到這件事讓他感覺脆弱又暴露人前，仿佛剖開胸膛向格雷夫斯展示心臟，他不知道怎麼做，只好合上雙眼哽咽道：「格雷夫斯先生——」

　　「你做得很好，克雷登斯。」格雷夫斯告訴他，聲音低沉。「繼續。我想你做足全套給我看。」

　　克雷登斯咬住舌頭，但聲音還是溢出唇邊，半是啜泣，他繼續緩慢動作，上下撫弄他的陰莖，撫過一寸又一寸。他想扭動，想挺動下身迎向拳頭，什麼都好只要能配合在他靜脈突突作響的瘋狂需求，然而他堅持牢牢握住。完美把持，除了每下呼吸胸膛的起伏與手部慢得令人絕望的動作，因為這是格雷夫斯的願望。

　　格雷夫斯看著他很久很久，才再次開口。「告訴我，你做這件事時——你是想著我嗎？」

　　隨後克雷登斯——

　　夜裡，克雷登斯想著的是，觸碰格雷夫斯的魔法項鏈。在他身處教堂角落時觸碰他，睡衣褪到大腿，觸碰它好讓格雷夫斯來找他，看見他這副樣子，裸露，手握住陰莖，只剩下赤裸裸的慾望——

　　幻想中格雷夫斯會看穿他看清他的心理解一切，然後跪在他旁邊抱緊他、親吻他，用自己的手幫克雷登斯解脫，在他耳邊低語——

　　這樣，如今，在冰冷的小巷，如此接近克雷登斯一直以來的想像，克雷登斯跪在地上，暴露人前，在格雷夫斯的凝視底下無助得很。

　　但幻想的關鍵部份是接下來發生的事。格雷夫斯看清他、理解他、將他擁入懷中。猛烈得作痛的渴求令克雷登斯無法呼吸。他需要事實一如他的幻想，必須是，否則他正在做的事——

　　他溢出一聲啜泣。「求求你，格雷夫斯先生，求求你——」

　　「什麼？」

　　「碰我——」

　　一下心跳間克雷登斯就跪在那裡，瑟瑟發抖，隨後格雷夫斯踏上前來。克雷登斯，頭垂得停停的，看見他的鞋子停在克雷登斯膝前。

　　「你想要什麼都行。」格雷夫斯道，以低沉的聲音向克雷登斯承諾一切。

　　他的手插進克雷登斯髮間，克雷登斯嗚咽出聲。格雷夫斯的手滑過他的頭皮，每下觸碰都像溫暖的鮮花般綻放，在肌膚蔓延，觸鬚滑落背脊。現在他迅速套弄著自己，不顧一切，但就連陰莖脈動的快感也比不上格雷夫斯的觸碰。

　　克雷登斯捲作一團，蜷縮起來。格雷夫斯的手去到他後腦勺一把抓著他的頭髮輕輕扯著克雷登斯的頭後仰，好讓克雷登斯面向他。克雷登斯，喘著氣，跟隨他的觸碰，跪直雙膝弓背迎上去。他不敢張開眼睛，但他還是感受到格雷夫斯落在他臉上熾熱的目光。

　　然後格雷夫斯雙手都放在他身上，捧起他的臉，手指溫柔捧著他頭顱，拇指貼著他的臉頰。克雷登斯嗚咽了。他喜歡這樣，感覺被抱住。被包圍。仿佛他的世界只有格雷夫斯一個。

　　「看看你。」格雷夫斯呢喃道。他緩緩觸碰克雷登斯，描摹他臉頰的形狀。他拭去從克雷登斯睫毛滴落的淚水，把髮絲從額頭撥開，拇指撫著他咬腫了的下唇。每下觸碰都令克雷登斯顫抖、暈眩，但仍然雙手不穩地套弄著自己。

　　終於，格雷夫斯輕聲道：「克雷登斯，你能張開眼睛嗎？」

　　當克雷登斯照做，他直直看進格雷夫斯眼底。眸裡灼熱得令克雷登斯的呼吸鯁在喉嚨。通常格雷夫斯雙眼黑暗又探尋，仿佛他在克雷登斯身上尋找什麼卻遍尋不獲。通常克雷登斯會無視。但現在他被按著，格雷夫斯雙手固定著他，格雷夫斯雙眼凝視著他，深邃，帶著克雷登斯難以言說的強烈情緒。

　　「你是我的，對嗎，克雷登斯？」

　　克雷登斯只能呻吟回應。他在顫抖，他的手以斷斷續續的節奏套弄陰莖。他全身無比灼熱，被潮水掩沒，像是水壩毀掉，他們秘密會面積聚的所有慾望——撫摸克雷登斯頸背的所有觸碰、說克雷登斯是特別的所有說話——上述所有把他捲走。

　　「說你是我的。」格雷夫斯說，他的聲音比以往更強勢，低沉又陰冷。

　　「我、我是你的。」克雷登斯說，無論是他作痛的陰莖，他寸寸灼熱燃燒的肌膚，痛苦內心的每下節拍，都感受到這個事實。

　　格雷夫斯貼得更近，直至克雷登斯感覺到他灼熱的身體，直至他聞到他強烈、古老的氣味。克雷登斯仍然跪在那裡有如膜拜，臉被格雷夫斯捧在手裡。格雷夫斯目光滑落，落到他通紅的陰莖上，他瘋狂動作的手上，他起伏的胸膛上，然後猛地回到他臉上。「我的克雷登斯。」他說，聲音帶有溫暖，愉悅，又或許是勝利。「讓我看著你釋放。」

　　克雷登斯發出無聲嗚咽。他快要釋放了，快要了，他全身都隨著臨近而繃緊。這就是他的幻想，不是嗎？屬於格雷夫斯，向格雷夫斯展示一切。他伸手攥住格雷夫斯的外套，絕望。他全身上下都渴望釋放，然而他僵硬、緊張、無助——

　　「沒事的，」格雷夫斯靜靜道，「來吧。」他跪到地上，把克雷登斯拉進懷裡，讓克雷登斯的頭枕著肩膀。克雷登斯靠向他的頸，顫抖著。格雷夫斯抱了他一秒，然後在克雷登斯耳邊低語：「做給我看，克雷登斯。」

　　克雷登斯射了出來，在格雷夫斯頸邊哭叫，快感如洪水般沖刷他，洗掉一切。流遍全身，猶如自身血液，猶如靈魂震顫，然後流出他，穿過指間濺到石頭上。

　　然後他就跪在那裡，喘著氣，被抽乾，格雷夫斯放在他頸後的手變得沉重。

　　片刻之後格雷夫斯動了，站了起來，他的手從克雷登斯身上滑走。克雷登斯屈身，卻不太肯定自己是不是站得起來。於是，他轉而小心翼翼整理褲子，繫好皮帶，眨去眼裡的濕意。

　　當他竭力站起來，格雷夫斯伸手迅速將他拉迅。「謝謝你。」他輕輕道。「我想看清你。想知道你對我的感覺。我想我們了解彼此，克雷登斯。」

　　苦澀在克雷登斯胃裡攪拌。他的膝蓋很痛，最後一絲快感很快就被胃部沉重的羞恥與內疚逼走。他想認為格雷夫斯了解他，但陰暗秘密的心底他知道不可能。

　　但格雷夫斯有意對上他的目光，等待答覆，於是克雷登斯結巴道：「是的，格雷夫斯先生。」

　　格雷夫斯撫摸克雷登斯的頸背，滿意得很，他的手指梳過克雷登斯的頭髮，克雷登斯發現只要閉上雙眼，他仍然可以假裝，有一剎那，世上只剩下格雷夫斯的觸碰。


End file.
